Hello, Stranger!
by siwonniesm
Summary: "We got this king size to our self, don't have to share with anyone else." WonKyu! Rated M!


**Hello, Stranger!**

 **WonKyu**

 ** _Maybe a M rated! so No Child, please!_**

 ** _"We got this king size to our self, don't have to share with anyone else."_**

.

.

 _"Hey, hottie. More tequilla, please."_ Kyuhyun berteriak ditengah bisingnya musik yang dimainkan oleh salah satu _dj_ terbaik di Seoul, _well_ , itulah yang Kyuhyun dengar dari teman-temannya.

"Oh tidak lagi. Kau terlihat mabuk. Aku akan memanggil salah satu dari temanmu atau aku akan menelepon taksi agar kau bisa pulang." Usul salah satu pelayan yang berdiri dibalik bar sambil menggeleng pelan menolak gelas kosong yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya, hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun datang kemari dan Kyuhyun selalu menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tapi malam ini adalah malam paling membosankan sepanjang tahun ini. Tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan sesuatu yang berbeda, bukan hanya pria-pria yang menatap lapar kearahnya dan berharap mereka akan berakhir diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa sepenuhnya menguasai dirinya, Kyuhyun ingin sepenuhnya dikontrol penuh untuk mencapai sebuah kenikmatan.

Tunggu! Kontrol penuh bukan berarti Kyuhyun menginginkan sebuah hubungan seperti yang dijelaskan dalam Buku E.L. James yang fenomenal itu. Tidak ada satu alasan pun yang bisa dibenarkan untuk Kyuhyun melakukan hubungan BDSM yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun hanya... menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan hanya hubungan seks cepat yang biasa dia lakukan selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun menginginkan hubungan jangka panjang. _Please_ , itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika mereka hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan!

"Oh, ayolah! Aku hanya berpura-pura mabuk. Lagipula, teman-temanku tidak akan mungkin membiarkanku melakukan kekacauan disini jika memang benar aku mabuk." Kyuhyun menggeram sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku, huh? Aku sangat kesepian disini. Teman-temanku terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih mereka. Sementara aku baru saja mendepak partner seks tersayangku karena dia mulai membosankan. Dia hanya bisa menggunakan kem-"

"Stop! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu yang begitu detail." Pegawai bar itu berteriak sedikit kencang, dia tidak ingin mendengar cerita semacam itu disaat dia sedang bekerja.

Pegawai itu menggeleng pelan sebelum mengangkat bahunya lemah dan mengambil gelas kosong Kyuhyun sebelum menyodorkannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggumamkan terima kasih dengan kerlingan nakalnya. Dan pegawai itu hanya berlalu dengan wajah jengah. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan memutar kursinya kearah lantai dansa yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang yang tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka dengan tujuan yang sama. Saling menggoda pasangan masing-masing sedangkan yang tidak memiliki pasangan memiliki tujuan untuk memikat seseorang.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme musik yang menyapa telinganya. Kyuhyun mulai menikmati suasana bising walaupun tanpa pasangan. Sampai mata Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan orbs hitam yang juga sedang memandang kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata mereka seolah terkunci satu sama lain, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat pria bermata kelam itu mengangkat gelasnya dengan seringai yang menyebalkan tapi meneriakkan kata seksi yang kini memenuhi otak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat minumannya sebelum tersenyum kaku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya, dan ternyata malam ini tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal bagian tubuh pria yang tidak dikenal itu. Wajah tampan, alis tebal, hidung yang sempurna, bonus dua dimples yang begitu menggemaskan, dan bibir yang Kyuhyun yakin akan sangat ahli dalam berciuman. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya terbakar oleh gairah. Kyuhyun menginginkan pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu turun dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan pria itu. Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya saat Kyuhyun menyadari jika pria itu sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai untuk menutupi kegugupan dan antisipasi yang kini menguasai tubuhnya.

"Hai, _Love_." Bibir pria itu hampir menyentuh telinga Kyuhyun saat dia berbisik.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kewarasannya yang hampir punah saat suara itu menyapanya. Jika beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang mengatakan jika sebuah bisikan dengan suara seksi bisa saja membuat membuatmu orgasme mungkin Kyuhyun akan menertawakan orang itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang terbodoh didunia ini. Tapi Kyuhyun mengalaminya sekarang, dan demi Tuhan suara itu seolah mengirimkan aliran yang begitu nikmat pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuat pikiran Kyuhyun hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada pria ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

" _Hello, stranger_!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pria yang kini tersenyum nakal kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat didepan bibir pria itu.

Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melewatkan pria selezat ini. Dan meskipun pada kenyataannya tubuh dan pikiran Kyuhyun tidak karuan, Kyuhyun tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan dan membiakan pria panas dihadapannya ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Berdansalah denganku!" Bibir Kyuhyun berkedut saat melihat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dengan tangan berada didadanya.

"Tidak masalah, _Love_. Tapi aku tahu kau mau. _So, shall we?_ " Pria itu mengedipkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan pria itu sebelum menyeringai dan membalas kedipan nakalnya tadi. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat dan... gugup?

Kyuhyun membiarkan pria panas itu membawanya ke lantai dansa melewati kerumana orang-orang yang telah menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangan besar pria itu kini berada dipinggangnya. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan jarak yang ada diantara mereka dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu pria itu. Senyum tertahan dibibir pria itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang bekerja keras menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat kedalam pelukan dan menciumi bibir pria itu sekeras dan sepanas mungkin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan dirinya bergerak lebih dulu untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini." Ucap pria itu ditelinga Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme musik yang tadi sempat membuatnya hampir mati bosan.

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatku. Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya kearah pria tampan dihadapannya sekarang.

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menatap kearah pria yang kini seolah sedang berusaha menelan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya, nafasnya kini terengah saat wajah pria itu hampir tak memiliki jarak dengan wajahnya.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, _Sugar_. Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang seindah dirimu di sarang penyamun ini disaat waktu sudah melewati tengah malam?" Pria itu berbisik di depan telinga Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

" _Well,_ aku hanya berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang penyamun yang seksi tertarik padaku." Kyuhyun memutar telunjuknya didada pria itu sambil menunduk sebelum membalas tatapannya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari ada begitu banyak serigala yang menatap kearahmu dengan tatapan lapar mereka yang menjijikkan, _huh_?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau bisa menyelamatkanku jika kau tidak mau mereka menerkamku lebih dulu, _eumh..._ "

Bibir pria itu kembali berkedut. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan pria itu sudah beralih dikedua pipinya. Pria itu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun menyandarkan wajahnya pada sentuhan hangat itu. Saat Kyuhyun mulai terbuai dan memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan pria itu menyandarkan keningnya di kening Kyuhyun. Nafas hangat menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan pria itu sedang menatap kearahnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawanya lagi dan mendengar pria itu menggeram tertahan.

" _Don't bite your lips."_ Bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda pria itu. Hati Kyuhyun telah dipenuhi antisipasi saat mendengar pria itu kembali menggeram.

" _Don't bite your lips. Or I will bite your lips hard!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, lalu menatap tajam kearah pria yang sejak tadi tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

 _"_ _Try me!_ "

 **...**

 ** _"_** ** _Try me!"_**

Siwon tidak membuang waktu untuk sekedar berpikir atau apapun. _Hell_ , Siwon bahkan baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengan makhluk Tuhan seindah yang kini berada persis dihadapannya. Sebentar saja, tangan Siwon kembali berada dipinggang pria itu sebelum menariknya membuat tubuh mereka kini tidak lagi memiliki jarak. Sedangkan, wajah mereka yang berjarak kurang dari tiga sentimeter membuat Siwon dapat merasakan nafas hangat dari pria cantik yang sedang tersengal sambil menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang semakin membuat Siwon sulit mengendalikan dirinya dan merasa frustasi. Siwon tidak menunggu lagi saat keinginannya untuk mencium pria tidak dikenal itu sudah hampir meledak melalui ubun-ubunnya.

Siwon sedikit memiringkan wajahnya sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka. Siwon merasakan kelembutan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya saat bibirnya menempel sempurna dibibir ranum yang sejak tadi seolah berteriak menanti ciumannya. Siwon dapat merasakan nafas pria yang kini terperangkap dalam pelukan dan ciuman spontannya itu, menahan nafasnya sekilas. Saat Siwon mulai melumat bibir selembut _cotton candy_ itu. Lalu Siwon melepaskan ciuman singkatnya namun sentuhan sponta itu terasa begitu luar biasa dan menggairahkan.

"Kita ha—"

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria yang sejak tadi telah mencuri seluruh perhatian Siwon itu menarik kemeja yang Siwon kenakan. Dia melumat bibir Siwon dalam dan sedikit kasar membuat Siwon sedikit terhenyak karena kaget. Tapi Siwon tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka lalu menangkup wajahnya sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Siwon mempertemukan lidah mereka dan mendominasi ciuman yang cukup panjang itu. Siwon bisa mendengarkan desahan telah beberapa kali lolos dari bibir yang membuat siapapun yang menciumnya kecanduan. Ya Tuhan! Siwon menginginkan pria ini.

" _We need to stop! Or I can't hold myself anymore to fuck you hard righ here. Now."_ Siwon berbisik didepan telinga pria itu.

Siwon mendesah pelan saat melihat pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan kening berkerut seolah sedang berpikir keras. Ya Tuhan! Pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar tahu caranya menggoda Siwon. Pada saat pertama kali pandangannya jatuh pada pria ini, Siwon tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Bahkan Siwon merasa gairahnya begitu terpancing meskipun pria itu hanya meneguk _vodka_ dari gelasnya tanpa ada maksud apapun untuk menggoda Siwon. Intinya, pria itu tidak perlu melakukan hal yang berarti untuk membuat Siwon bergairah. Hanya dengan bertukar pandang saja Siwon sudah terperangkap dalam pesonanya dan membuat Siwon hampir gila karena tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari berciuman. Dan Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

" Haruskah kita pergi sekarang?"

Siwon memasang wajah bodohnya saat mendengar respon dari pria manis dihadapannya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak salah dengar, bukan? Siwon melihat pria itu memutar matanya malas saat Siwon hanya diam karena otaknya terlalu sibuk mencerna kalimat tanya sederhana yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir yang lebih adiktif dari heroin. _Well, at least that fact is true, only for Siwon._

"Apakah kau akan membawaku pergi sekarang? Karena aku bisa saja berubah pikiran dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik." Pria itu bersedekap menatap kearah Siwon dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-dibuat.

 _Hell, yeah!_ Tanpa membuang waktu untuk berpikir, Siwon menarik tangan pria itu melalui kerumunan manusia yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka untuk sekedar memperhatikan kepergian Siwon dan makhuk terindah ciptaan Tuhan itu. Semoga Siwon dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam pria itu didalam mobilnya. Semoga. Namun, Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan antisipasinya untuk sekedar menyadari senyuman berbalut ketidaksabarandan detak jantung penuh antisipasi yang sama dari pria asing yang kini begitu menginginkan Siwon sama seperti Siwon yang begitu menginginkannya.

 **...**

 **Lalu** , disinilah mereka. Di dalam salah satu _suite room_ milik hotel berbintang tujuh di _Seoul_. Begitu pintu tertutup, mereka tidak lagi sempat untuk merasakan suasana canggung atau apapun itu. Suasana yang biasanya akan dirasakan oleh semua orang yang tidak saling mengenal ketika berada didalam satu ruangan yang begitu _private_. Kenyataannya, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun belum menyadari jika mereka adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Siwon. Dan Siwon tidak mengenal Kyuhyun.

Siwon terus mencium dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan jemari Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diantara surai hitam milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat lidah Siwon mendesak masuk ke teritorinya yang begitu menggoda untuk digoda. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk menikmati ciuman hebat dari Siwon untuk sekedar mengingat bagaimana dia dan Siwon dapat berakhir di dalam sebuah kamar hotel dengan bibir yang langsung bertautan begitu pintu tertutup rapat. Ya Tuhan! Pria ini begitu pintar menggunakan bibirnya. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon saat bibir Siwon mulai turun dan menciumi lehernya. Kyuhyun kembali melenguh saat jemari Siwon mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya lalu menciumi dadanya yang mulai terekspos sedikit demi sedikit. Dia... Tunggu! Kyuhyun tidak belum mengetahui nama pria yang sekarang menguasai tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menjauh dari tubuh Siwon sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya yang hampir terekspos sempurna. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bercinta dengan seorang pria tak bernama.

" _Slow down!_ Setidaknya, kita harus mengetahui nama satu sama lain sebelum melakukan ini." Kyuhyun bergerak mundur saat mendengar pria tak dikenal itu tertawa. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri jika tawa yang baru saja didengarnya itu begitu _sexy_. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa itu begitu penting disaat ada yang lebih mendesak daripada itu?" Siwon menautkan alisnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Mungkin bagimu bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi untukku, nama adalah hal yang harus diketahui sebelum aku berhubungan seks. Bahkan _one night stand_ sekalipun."

"Kenapa? Kau begitu ingin meneriakkan namaku saat ketika kau..."

"Baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun mulai mengancingkan kemejanya dan berbalik saat mendengar suara pria itu, dan berhasil membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Siwon. Sekarang giliranmu!" Siwon tersenyum jahil saat melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan kembali membuka kancing yang tadi sempat dia pasang.

"Kyuhyun. Lihat, tidak ada salahnya sekedar saling memberitahu namamu padaku, **Siwon.** " Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya kearah Siwon yang kini sudah berada persis dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Siwon mejilat bibirnya yang sempat terasa kering.

"Menurutmu?" Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mempermainkan kerah kemeja Siwon sebelum mendaratkan telunjuknya dileher Siwon.

Siwon menahan nafasnya beberapa saat jemari Kyuhyun bergerak begitu nakal disekitar lehernya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, **Kyuhyun**?" Suara serak Siwon berbisik didepan telinga Kyuhyun, mengalirkan getaran listrik diseluruh tubunya.

Kyuhyun begitu tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya saat ini. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhku yang begitu mendamba sentuhan jari-jari lincahmu."

"Dan..."

" _I want you to fuck me hard until I forget my own name._ "

" _My pleasure."_ Siwon menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang begitu berani dan jujur.

Entah Siwon atau Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tapi yang mereka tahu, mereka tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang selain saling mencium dan melumat bibir dengan gemuruh gairah yang sama. Kyuhyun menerima lidah Siwon yang mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan tangan yang mulai sibuk berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Siwon kenakan. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka semua kancing yang membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk merasakan dada bidang dan perut _six pack_ milik pria yang baru saja dia tahu bernama Siwon itu.

Siwon yang masih sibuk menciumi bibir Kyuhyun yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya puas dengan tangan yang bergerak menanggalkan kemeja Kyuhyun denga gerakan yang begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, Siwon menahan nafasnya saat tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja berhasil menanggalkan kemejanya itu telah bergerak didaerah terdalam dari dirinya. Rasanya... begitu menyenangkan dan nikmat. Siwon tidak kapan terakhir kalinya dia begitu menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan seseorang di tubuhnya. Tapi sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil membuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan dibawah sana, bagaimana caranya membuat Siwon kehilangan kendali. Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang bermain-main dengan gairahnya. Sementara Siwon terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun dalam dan menuntut.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka, tangan Siwon bergerak melepaskan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka celana Kyuhyun sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bergerak turun menciumi leher Kyuhyun, lalu dada, lalu perut dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun sebelum membuka celana Kyuhyun dan melempar celana dan celana dalam milik Kyuhyun kearah yang sama sekali tidak Siwon ingat.

"Siwon..."

Sekarang, Kyuhyunlah yang dibuat gila oleh Siwon yang kini kembali mencium bibirnya dengan tidak sabar dan mendorongnya untuk mundur hingga belakang kakinya mengenai ujung ranjang _king size_ dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya kini tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun. Siwon mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun sebelum mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka celananya sendiri dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu, Siwon naik keatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kyuhyun. Benar-benar cantik." Bisik Siwon sambil mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah.

Siwon tersenyum kecil kearah Kyuhyun yang membalas senyumannya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat matanya diam-diam bergerak memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Siwon yang meneriakkan kata _sexy_ disetiap sudut yang tertangkap oleh mata lapar Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu pria ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada teman-temannya yang kurang ajar itu besok pagi. Jika mereka tidak memaksanya untuk ikut mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan bertemu dengan pria yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya sekarang.

Siwon terus menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan seluruh tubuhnya yang kini sudah terperangkap penuh dibawah tubuhnya. Siwon yakin tidak akan ada yang memungkiri keindahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang nyaris tanpa cela. Benar-benar indah dan mempesona. Dan Siwon tidak ingin semua ini hanya sekedar sebuah _one night stand_. Siwon menginginkan Siwon untuk dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Kyuhyun terlalu indah dan berharga untuk dilepaskan sekarang.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lapar, Siwon- _sshii_?" Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon sementara kaki Kyuhyun mulai bergerak jahil mengganggu bukti gairah Siwon dibawah sana.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

" _Make a love to me, as if it is the last thing you can do before you die."_ Bisik Kyuhyun dibibir Siwon sebelum Siwon sempat membalas ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Siwon mendesis pelan, sebelum bibirnya kembali menguasai bibir Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon menggigit pelan bibir Kyuhyun dengan sekit frustasi yang bercampur dorongan gairah. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dengan jemari berada dibelakang kepala Siwon. Mereka sama-sama terbakar oleh gairah yang siap untuk meledak. Ciuman itu berubah semakin liar dan dalam saat tanga Siwon bergerak menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun yang dapat diraihnya. Kyuhyun mendesah saat ciuman Siwon bergerak turun. Ciuman itu berubah lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terengah-engah saat tangan Siwon mulai bergerak menuju bagian terdalam dari dirinya. Salah satu jari Siwon bergerak menggoda dan membuat Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan sambil melengkungkan punggungnya. Ya Tuhan! Siwon dan jarinya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun hampir gila. Bahkan itu baru gerakan-gerakan kecil menggunakan jari. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan lama saat milik Siwon berada sepenuhnya didalam dirinya.

"S—Siwon..." Desah Kyuhyun tertahan menarik rambut Siwon dengan jari-jarinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu?" Bisik Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau."

Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil memposisikan dirinya. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkan Siwon jika dia sudah siap. Kyuhyun membasahi bibirnya sambil membuka dirinya lebih lebar. Menunggu Siwon yang akan menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut saat dirinya mulai masuk pelan-pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Siwon tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun, Siwon ingin mengingat malam ini sabagai salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Siwon memperdalam ciuman mereka saat Kyuhyun meringis pelan diantara ciuman mereka. Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirinya sepenuhnya berada didalam Kyuhyun.

" _Are you okay?"_ Tanya Siwon sambil menatap cemas kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun hanya memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Kyuhyun menyukainya, berada sedekat ini dengan Siwon. Lucu memang, mereka bahkan hanya tahu nama masing-masing tapi Kyuhyun merasa begitu nyaman bersama Siwon. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan semacam ini untuk sebuah hubungan satu malam semacam ini. Kyuhyun mengecup leher Siwon, berusaha menepis semua perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Siwon bisa saja bergerak cepat, kasar dan berkuasa penuh. Tapi kali ini dia ingin merasakan sepenuhnya semua proses yang meyalurkan semua gairah mereka menjadi kenikmatan yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Siwon bergerak lambat sambil sesekali menanamkan ciuman diwajah Kyuhyun yang kini mengeluarkan desahannya. Nyeri yang dia rasakan tadi kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan setitik kebahagiaan.

"Siwon.. _Please..."_ Desahan Kyuhyun semakin intens saat Siwon mempercepat gerakannya.

Siwon menggeram pelan merasakan puncak gairahnya yang sudah siap meledak. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Siwon menyembunyika wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun dan tidak dapat menahan erangannya. Kenikmatan ini tidak ada bandingannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang merasakan hal yang sama tepat dibawahnya membuat kepuasan Siwon bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" _Almost there,_ Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dengan mata terpejam. Bibirnya terus mendesah saat Siwon mendesak masuk kedalam dirinya. Siwon benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat bergelayut dileher Siwon sementara pria itu semakin mempercepat pergerakannya. Pria ini benar-benar ahli dalam hal memberikan kenikmatan.

Helaan nafas Siwon seperti alunan musik ditelinganya. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mendengar suara nafas mereka yang sama-sama terengah-engah sementara tubuh mereka menyatu bergerak dalam irama yang sama. Suara Siwon terdengar semakin berat ditelinganya. Dan Kyuhyun lebih kacau dari pria itu, Kyuhyun menanamkan kukunya di punggung Siwon saat puncak gairahnya sudah begitu dekat, Kyuhyun sudah hampir terjatuh dalam jurang kenikmatanya.

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya dengan meneriakkan nama Siwon dan mendekap erat tubuh pria itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih berada di langit ketujuhnya, Siwon menggeram saat puncak kenikmatan yang dia rasakan semakin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Siwon mengerang sebelum terjatuh tidak berdaya diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Siwon, erat. Merasakan degup jantung pria itu yang tidak beratura dengan ketegangan yang perlahan memudar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka terasa begitu lembab karena bermandikan keringat akibat aktivitas mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit hotel itu, Kyuhyun akan menandai malam ini sebagai salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sepuas dan sebahagia ini setelah bercinta dengan seseorang.

Siwon menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Tidak ada tatapan nakal dan intens seperti saat mereka bertemu di _club_ tadi. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hubungan satu malam mereka. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menepis perasaan kecewa yang tiba-tiba menggelayuti hatinya.

" _You are awesome,_ Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun beberapa kali lalu tersenyum puas. Siwon tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun miliknya mulai malam ini dan seterusnya. Dengan pemikiran itu Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil terus mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah ditutupi oleh selimut.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam menimpali ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Tapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuannya dengan Siwon dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan malam ini. Kyuhyun akan menikmati malam ini dan merekamnya dalam memori otaknya sebagai salah satu malam terbahagia dalam hidupnya.

 **...**

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun menyadari dimana dia sedang berada sekarang. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menyadari dia sedang berada dikamar hotel. Dan Kyuhyun bersama... Siwon dikamar ini tadi malam. Setelah mereka melakukan _mindblowing_ _sex_ yang berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun tidak karuan. Siwon? Kyuhyun menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan _spot_ itu kosong. Kyuhyun meraba tempat yang ditiduri oleh Siwon, bagian itu sudah terasa dingin. Jadi Kyuhyun berasumsi bahwa sudah cukup lama sejak Siwon pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah salah satu pria brengsek dari sekian banyak pria brengsek yang kau temui." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu bergegas kekamar mandi masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Kyuhyun mebersihkan dirinya cukup lama, berharap kekecewaan yang begitu mengganggunya akan hilang setelah dia menghapus semua jejak yang Siwon tinggalkan ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat dan asal-asalan setelah mandi dan menelepon supirnya untuk segera menjemputnya disana. Kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari sana dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantornya. Lalu Kyuhyun akan melupakan Siwon dengan cepat. Dan Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sebelum dia bertemu dengan Siwon. Ya, itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya Kyuhyun mencari dompetnya yang entah berada dimana. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar kamar dan matanya dengan cepat menemukan dompet kuli coklat miliknya itu diatas meja yang berada disamping rangjang. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun meghampiri meja itu. Kyuhyun meraih dompet itu dengan cepat dan meletakkannya dikantong celananya saat sebuah kertas berwarna kuning yang terselip didompet itu terjatuh kelantai. Sambil menggerutu, Kyuhyun memungut kertas kuning kecil itu. Merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka kertas itu lalu membacanya. Membacanya lagi. Dan membacanya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya sebelum membaca pesan singkat dikertas itu sekali lagi. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun yang yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan indera penglihatannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh sambil melompat pelan. Sambil terus membaca pesan singkat itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar bersejarah itu sambil bersenandung pelan.

 **...**

 _"_ _You've got to give it up to me, I'm screaming mercy, mercy please!"_

 **...**

Buat semua yang baca, _I LOVE You SO DAMN MUCH_ 3 3 3 3

 _Give WONKYU a Lot Of LOVE_ 3 3


End file.
